


It's Not Silly

by simplewordplay



Series: Summer Klaine Week 2013 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplewordplay/pseuds/simplewordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt found out Blaine’s obsession of bowties…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Silly

Kurt had always wanted to come over to Blaine's house.

Despite the fact that they had always been best friends, and had become boyfriends recently, Kurt had never been to his before. When they hung out, they would usually go to Lima Beans or the mall. They would also go to Kurt's house every once in a while, but never Blaine's house. So when Blaine offered to hang around at his house and watch some movies at his house instead, Kurt couldn't refuse.

So far, he was impressed. The house was huge. All the rooms were decorated elegantly, just like the ones they show in interior magazines. Well, except for one...

"And this one is my bedroom," Blaine said as he held the opened door for Kurt. The brunet boy walked in and took his surroundings.

The walls had green striped wallpapers on. Right in front of him were the queen sized bed, covered with plaids bed comforter. There was a bedside table on each side of the bed. One of them had a lamp on it, while the other had an alarm clock and a framed picture. There were a couple of dresser against the wall, both drawers had ornaments and photo frames on top of them. A small couch sat on one edge of the room, right beside a standing lamp. He also saw the TV on the other side of the room.

Kurt decided this was the best room in the entire house.

Smiling, he turned to his boyfriend. "I really like your room," he said. "It's really nice and cozy."

"It's alright, I guess," Blaine said, shrugging nonchalantly. "But your room is still the best."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "That's pretty darn obvious, isn't it?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head slightly. "By the way, I'm going to go downstairs," the curly haired boy said, gesturing towards the hallway. "Need to grab the movies from the living room so you can pick what to watch." When Kurt nodded, Blaine grinned. "Well, just make yourself at home," he added before going out of the room.

Kurt turned and looked around the room once more. He walked to the dresser right next to him. He noticed there were maybe three or four pictures displayed on top of the drawer. But the only one that caught his eyes was the one of him and Blaine. It was taken backstage at Regionals. It was about fifteen minutes before the show and Nick, who were taking pictures of everyone, asked to have the honor to take the first picture of 'the most adorable couple at Dalton'. Everybody had cooed and wolf-whistled at them, causing Kurt's cheeks to turn extremely red. Blaine had laughed and said, "Sure." So he put his arm around Kurt's waist and whispered, "smiled to the camera." Kurt did so and the next thing he knew, Nick took the picture. It was perfect. Though he noticed how flushed he looked in in it.

Kurt's eyes then caught another object: a black bowtie. It was hanging on the slightly unclosed top drawer.

Kurt couldn't help but rolled his eyes at the sight. _Boys _, he thought. _Always a little bit sloppy at the least. _____

He took the bowtie and folded it neatly. Then, he opened the drawer to put it away and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Because inside the drawer, are bowties. Lots of them, with various colors and patterns: orange, purple, green, striped, polka-dotted... And a bunch more of them.

"Hey I'm back," Kurt heard Blaine said. He was walking into the room, a stack of movies in hand. "I have bunch of movies here, mostly Dis- Oh god."

For a moment, the two just stared at each other. "Blaine," Kurt finally said. "Are these all yours?"

"Yeah..."

Kurt glanced at the collection of bowties and looked back at his boyfriend. "So you like bowties..."

"I- uh, like them, yeah... A lot... Please don't laugh at me!" Kurt raised his eyebrow slightly. He opened his mouth the say something, but Blaine was rambling. "I know that it's slightly silly. I mean, some people collects stamps or anything, but I collect bowties. They're just so awesome and cool! And they could go well with pretty much everything I own in my closet. And I love them so much! Well, not as much as I love you, of course. I mean, that's a diff-"

"Blaine, honey, you're rambling."

Blaine shut his mouth and looked down. His cheek turned even redder, if that was possible. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, hey, it's okay," Kurt said as he put away the black bowtie he had been holding and closed the drawer shut. Then he walked towards Blaine. "It's not weird at all that you're collecting bowties. I found it kind of cool actually. And adorable."

Blaine looked up and stared at Kurt. "Really?"

The other boy smiled and nodded. "Really."

Blaine sighed in relieved. "Thank God," he said. "Because some of the Warblers knew about this and they won't stop teasing me about me. Especially Jeff and Nick."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well we know those two are idiots, right?" Hearing Blaine laugh, the taller boy smiled. "Now, let me see those movies," he said, gesturing towards the stack of movies Blaine was still holding. "I think I know what to pick."


End file.
